New Player In Town
by Packersfan04
Summary: Brook's dad told her this move was for her best interest. She on the other hand doesn't think so.
1. Prologue

Brooke Davis was a player, more specifically a basketball player. She loved the game. Period. After her mom passed away in a car accident when she was 7, her relationship with her father became the one that was most important in her life.

Living in a small town in Florida didn't help her dreams of becoming the next WNBA star. Her dad decided it was in Brooke's best interest to move to North Carolina. But to Brooke… she didn't know if this move was in her best interest at all.

Moving was a total shock to Brooke. Her dad sprung it on her right before the end of junior year. She would have to start all over at a new school at the beginning of her senior year of high school. Talk about a challenge.

She wasn't considered popular at her high school in Florida. She was an athlete, and not just any jock… a female athlete. Girl's sports are never taken seriously at the high school level, ever. Since she played she was busy all the time practicing or playing. She never had time for boys or just hanging out like a regular kid in high school. A guy has never asked her out, but she really didn't focus on boys. She focused on playing a game she was born to play.


	2. Chapter 1

"Dad do we really have to go?" Brooke yelled from inside her almost empty house.

"Brooke, do you want to go to a division 1 college?" He yelled back after putting the last box inside the mover's truck.

"Yeah" she said

"Well then lets get a move on. Are you ready?" he asked

"I guess I have no choice." Brooke said getting into her dads SUV.

Brooke was trying to put a brave face on for her dad, but inside she was scared to death. She had no idea what she was gonna do. She had to re-invent herself in a whole new town… and that isn't easy to do for anyone.

"We're here!" exclaimed her father.

"Whoopee" Brooke tried to say in a not so excited voice.

"Aww come on, this house is bigger that our old one and it even has a big backyard with a pool!"

"Dad we had a pool in Florida."

"Brooke can you just give it a chance." He pleaded.

"I will try… I'm going to go for a walk. Don't wait up." With that Brooke walked out the front door of her new house in a town that she didn't know anything about.

Brooke walked bouncing her basketball that she had gotten from her mom when she was 6 for her birthday. It was worn, but it was just the way Brooke liked it. She found her way to a park. She noticed a basketball court and she was really excited. She almost ran over to it.

A basketball court is where she felt at home. She never had to be anyone but herself on the court. It was somewhere she was born to be. She shot a couple of shots and they went in with ease. She was so consumed with what she was doing she didn't hear a guy walk up behind her. She shot a jumper from the free throw line and she didn't see him until he caught the ball out of the basket. She didn't know what to say.

"Nice shot." He said

"Um… thanks. My name is Brooke Davis. I just moved here today actually." She explained

"Its nice to meet you. I guess I should welcome you to Tree Hill. My name is Nathan Scott. Where did you move from? " He asked

"Nice to meet you too and I moved here from Florida. My dad thought it would be better if we moved here so scouts could see me play." Brooke explained

"Oh wow, that's awesome. I play basketball for Tree Hill. The girls team could use a shooting guard like you, they suck."

"Yeah I have heard that they aren't the best, but I hope to change that." Brooke said proudly.

"You wanna play some one on one?" Nathan asked.

"Only if you wanna get beat!"

Brooke hit the ball out of Nathan's hands and brought it to the top of the key. Nathan was really surprised that she was ready to play the star player of Tree Hill, but he thought it would be fun.

Brooke checked the ball and once she got it back from him, shot the ball right in his face and made it.

"I think that is 1-0 me. Right?" Brooke asked.

Nathan laughed and said, "Correct Davis."

Brooke was really surprised how comfortable she was with Nathan. If everyone here is as nice as he was, maybe it isn't going to be as difficult as she thought!

After a game to 11, which Brooke won… Nathan invited Brooke to catch a bite with him at a café that his friend's mom owned. She gladly accepted and they made their way into town.

Brooke was really excited that she had made a friend in Tree Hill. And not only that she was invited to go get some food and meet some of his friends too. Thank goodness she went on that walk!

She followed Nathan to this little café on the corner of a street in the middle of town. It was so cute from the outside with a lot of people enjoying themselves eating dinner.

"You hungry Davis?" Nathan asked walking into the café.

Brooke liked how she already had a nickname and she had only been in town for 4 hours.

"Starving!"

As they walked in Brooke followed Nathan into a very small but quant café. She followed him over to a group of teenager. Nathan immediately introduced her to the group.

"Hey guys I want you to meet my new friend Brooke Davis." Brooke smiled at all the new faces. "This is Lucas, my half brother." Nathan pointed to a tall blonde that looked nothing like him. "And this is Peyton, Lucas's girlfriend" Brooke made eye contact with a scrawny, curly blonde head that had a rocker chic look. "This is Haley." Brooke noticed a sparkle in Nathan's eye when he introduced her. Brooke smiled politely towards Haley.

After introducing the three people there, Nathan started looking around.

"Lucas, where is Julian?" Nathan asked.

After finishing his bite of his burger Lucas answered. "I think he is on his way. He was at the gym working out."

"Oh okay." Nathan turned toward Brooke "Julian will be here soon. He is like the last person in our group of friends."

"Oh alright." Brooke sat down at the counter and ordered a burger. She was invited to sit next to Haley.

"Hi Brooke, its so nice to meet you. Where are you from?" Haley asked.

"I just moved here from Florida."

"Wow that is far away. Did your dad or mom move for work?"

"No, I play basketball and my dad thought it would be in my best interest to move here. He said there would be more college opportunities."

"Wow that's awesome! Are you gonna play basketball for Tree Hill?" Haley asked.

"I hope so." Brooke was feeling really comfortable with Haley. She really hoped that they would get closer.

The group continued to talk and introduce themselves to Brooke. She was really surprised at how the people accepted her this quickly. Brooke was just about to take a sip of her water when she heard the door chime. She turned around to make eye contact with a guy that in her opinion was the best looking she had ever seen. He was tall, about 6'3 with brown hair and eyes. He had a little stubble that Brooke really liked. He was really sweaty for some reason, but Brooke didn't really care.

Brooke was taken out of her daze when Nathan spoke up. "Dude, where have you been?"

"Sorry I had to get a work-out in before tonight." The cute guy answered.

Julian was taken back by the presence of a new girl. Who was she? He noticed her eyes first, the hazel eyes that took his breath away. After she smiled at him he wanted to know her, really know her.

Nathan saw the eye contact between Julian and Brooke and decided to introduce her. "Julian this is Brooke Davis. She just moved here from Florida to play basketball for Tree Hill."

Brooke smiled at Julian and stuck out her hand to shake his. "Hi, Its nice to meet you." When their hands touched Julian felt a spark that he had never felt before.

"Its really nice to meet you too. I'm Julian Baker." He smiled back at her.

Brooke felt really giddy inside. She was so taken back by this Julian guy that she just met.

"So you play basketball?" Julian asked.

"Um… yeah I do. I have since I as 6. You play?"

"Na I play football for Tree Hill. I was just up at the gym getting a work out in before tonight. I got to keep working, senior year is big for college scouts."

"Oh I know what you mean." Brooke totally understood where Julian was coming from. Brooke really liked talking to Julian. It was comfortable and very chill. She had never really connected with a guy this fast before.

After their little conversation, Julian went to go say hi to Lucas, Peyton and Haley. She continued to eat when Nathan gave her a little shove. "What was that for?" Brooke asked.

"Oh you know." Nathan said with a laugh.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Scott."

After shoving Nathan one more time, Brooke felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the guy that gave her butterflies. "Hey Brooke, you got any plans tonight?"

Brooke didn't know what to say. She should probably ask her dad, but she really wanted to hang out with Julian whatever he was doing. "Um… I don't think I have any plans. What do you have in mind?"

"Well all of us are going to this club that Peyton works at named TRIC, if you wanna join us." Julian asked really hoping Brooke would say yes.

"Yeah that sounds like fun."

"Alright cool. Um I guess I will pick you up at your house at 9?"

"Yeah sure, sounds good. Julian got Brooke's address and then told everyone bye. He had to go get changed and get a shower.

After Julian walked out everyone just looked at Brooke. They had never seen Julian so comfortable with a girl this quickly. Nathan smiled at the happiness that he saw on his new friend's face.

"Man Davis, you have only been here for like 6 hours and you already have been asked out on a date."

The statement took Brooke back. Was this thing tonight a date. It couldn't be. Guys don't ask her out. "No way Scott, this is just hanging out with you guys at TRIC."

"I don't think so. Julian just definitely just asked you out."

Brooke looked at the others faces and they were smiling at her with huge smiles. Haley chimed in and said, "Nice work Brooke!"

After they all finished Brooke said bye to everyone and got their numbers so that she could call them tonight when she got to TRIC.

Tonight was gonna be good. But what was she going to wear! All she wears is basketball shorts and t-shirts. Oh man, Brooke thought. I gotta find something.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Brook ran into her new house throwing everything and running up the stairs to take a shower. She had to look good tonight and being all sweaty from playing one on one against Nathan, was not her idea of looking good. She really wanted to make an impression on Julian tonight and she had no idea how.

Brooke dialed the phone, "Hey Haley, I know I just saw you, but I think I need some help finding something to wear tonight. I'm not a really girly person, so can you help me?"

"Brooke I would love to help and I think I have just the dress for you to wear" Haley answered back really excited to help her new friend.

"Thanks Haley I really appreciate it!" Brooke left her house after her shower and doing her hair. When she reached Haley's house she ran up to the door and knocked loudly.

Haley answered the door. "Brooke you're here! Come on we don't have much time."

They ran up the stairs and went into Haley's room. Brooke was really surprised at all of the Ravens Basketball stuff on the wall. "Wow you are really school spirited"

"Yeah I know. I just love me some Raven's Basketball." Haley said proudly.

Brooke saw some newspaper clippings on the walls of her bedroom with pictures of Nathan. "Why so many pictures of Nathan?" Brooke asked hinting at Haley.

"Um… because he is the best player. Duh!" Haley started laughing nervously.

"What ever you say…"

Haley immediately changed the subject and ran into her closet to pull out the dress she told Brooke about.

"Here, try this on" Haley handed the dress to Brooke. It was a short, red cocktail dress. Brooke thought it was really pretty, but probably not on her. She had only worn a dress once and it was at a wedding when she was 10. I guess she could try to wear it tonight, but only to impress Julian.

"Go try it on." Haley pointed to the bathroom.

Brooke went into the bathroom and after 5 minutes she came out and Haley didn't know what to say. "Wow Brooke that dress is just the ticket if you wanna take Julian's breath away."

Brooke smiled. "Thanks Hales."

After they both got dressed and did their make-up, Brooke texted Julian and said to pick her up at Haley's. He was totally okay with it and told her he would be there in 30 min.

"Haley I am so nervous! Why do I feel like this? It's just a group get together, right?" Brooke didn't know what to think about tonight. She was so nervous she could puke.

"Brooke tonight is going to be fun. Don't worry." Right after Haley finished the doorbell rang. Brooke jumped a little bit. Oh no Brooke thought… he is here!

Haley went to the door and was surprised to see two people there instead of one. "Julian I knew you were coming, but I didn't know you were coming Nathan." In all honesty, Haley was really glad that Nathan was on her doorstep too. She doesn't know why she likes to be around him, but she does.

"Can we come in?" Julian asked kind of breaking a really intense eye contact between Haley and Nathan.

"Oh yeah… sorry come in."

Nathan and Julian came inside the house and Julian looked around until something caught his gaze. It wasn't just something it was someone. Brooke was standing there in her red dress that in his opinion was the perfect dress for her. Red was definitely her color.

Brooke didn't know if she had something on her face or in her teeth, but Julian was staring at her hard.

Julian spoke first "Wow you both look amazing." Still looking at Brooke.

"Thank you." Brooke and Haley said together.

"Well are yall ready to go?" Julian asked. Haley and Brooke shook their heads yes and grabbed their purses. Brooke walked passed Nathan and met Julian at the door. She could immediately smell the cologne and it smelled really good. Julian put his hand on the small of her back and walked her to the car. After opening the door for her, Julian ran around to get inside himself.

Brooke didn't know what to think. She had never been out with a guy before and was so scared that she was going to say or do the wrong thing. But on the other hand, she was so excited to get to spend time with her new friends.

Nathan walked slowly behind Haley to his car. Haley was really confused on why Nathan was here to pick her up. She thought she was just going to meet everyone there, but she was pleasantly surprised.

"Nathan, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead." Nathan said hesitantly.

"Um… why did you show up with Julian here?"

"Well I kinda wanted to surprise you by showing up and taking you to TRIC, but I showed up her and Julian was getting out of his car. I asked him why he was here and he said he was picking up Brooke. We went to the door and you know what happened after that."

"Oh okay… so you came to pick me up? Like a date?" Haley asked really nervous of the answer.

Nathan really wanted to say yes. In fact, he wanted to scream yes, but he didn't want to say yes if Haley didn't have the feelings that he had for her. He was just scared so he took the safe way out. "Well Lucas was picking Peyton up and the same with Brooke and Julian so I just didn't want you to ride by yourself. That's it." Nathan said.

"Oh… okay." Haley laughed. "Man wouldn't that be funny if it was a date. That would never happen with us, right? We are just really good friends." Haley said, not believing a word she was saying. She really wanted to tell Nathan that she wanted it to be a date, but she was scared that he didn't feel the same.

Nathan laughed. "Oh yeah, just friends." It really hurt to say those words to her.

"Okay well, lets just get to TRIC. You ready?" Haley asked.

"Ready when you are."

Both of the couples made it to TRIC just in time to see Lucas and Peyton in the parking lot. They all met up and walked in together. Everyone was in pairs, Lucas with Peyton, Brooke with Julian and Nathan with Haley.

Wait, Peyton thought. Nathan is with Haley? It's about time!

Brooke looked at nervously at Julian when they walked into TRIC. Everyone was dancing and she had never been to a club or dance of any sort. Julian looked at Brooke and saw the look on her face. He immediately asked "You doing alright?"

Brooke looked up at him and said. " Yeah, I just haven't been any place like this before. I spend most of my time at the gym and this is totally different."

"I totally understand. This really isn't my scene, but its fun to hang for a little while."

Brooke laughed, " Mine either. I don't even think I can dance."

"No way. Everyone can dance."

"Well you might be surprised." Brooke said.

Julian just couldn't help but smile when Brooke did. He smile was just contagious. Why was he feeling this way about a girl that he just met not even 6 hours ago? He didn't know, but he loved the feeling.

"You wanna try to dance?" Julian asked. "Its no worries if you don't we can just chill."

Brooke didn't know what to say, but she wanted to have fun with Julian so she said yes. "Yeah why not!"

Julian took Brooke's hand and felt that spark again. Little did he know Brooke felt it too. As they started dancing, Brooke felt really awkward. She didn't know what to do, but neither did Julian so they made it a game. Who could do the funniest dance moves. They both laughed so hard that they had to go sit down to catch their breath.

"Man, that was so much fun!" Julian exclaimed.

"Yeah I didn't know that I could have that much fun dancing."

"That was because you were dancing with me." Julian said.

"Whatever!" Brooke said as she hit him on the arm.

Brooke and Julian were in their own world. They didn't notice their friends staring at them and smiling like goofs.

"Hey where is the bathroom here?" Brooke asked.

"Oh yeah… its in the back to the left."

"Okay, be right back"

As Brooke made her way to the bathroom Julian was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and was immediately taken by surprised when Alex Dupre laid a kiss right on him.

He pushed her off. "Alex what are you doing?"

"Baby… I have missed you."

"Alex we broke up 2 weeks ago" Julian explained.

"Julian we are meant to be together."

Julian didn't know what to do… Brooke could come out of the bathroom anytime and Alex was all over him.

"Julian?"

Julian turned in the direction he heard the voice. It was the person that he wanted to see the least in this situation. It was Brooke with eyes that looked like they were going to erupt tears.

"Brooke…"

Julian couldn't say anything but her name because she ran in the other direction. She had seen the kiss and how the girl was all over him and she didn't want to be just another girl.

Julian yelled after her but she didn't stop walking. All she was doing was getting her purse to fix her make-up and she saw something that she did want to see.

"BROOKE!" Julian tried to yell at her to come back but she just kept going.

"Thanks Alex. You just messed up a really good night." Julian said harshly.

After that statement he ran in the direction Brooke went. He drove her here and he knew that she had to walk home. He could totally catch her!

At least he hoped he could.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Julian had messed up… well it wasn't really his fault, but he felt bad. How was he supposed to know that Alex was going to attack him like she did? The only thing he could think of doing after trying to catch Brooke was to find Alex and tell her not to do that again, ever.

He had to make his was through the crowded club to find the girl that messed up a really good night.

"Alex!" Julian had to shout for Alex to hear him.

She turned and smiled, hoping to Julian was there for a good reason. "Hey Julian… What's up?"

He disregarded her question, "I don't want to be mean to you, but I have no interest in you at all. Can you just leave me alone." He really didn't want to be mean, he just had to get his point across and he didn't want to start a conversation. Just a statement and leave her with that.

She laughed, "Julian you are so funny!"

"No Alex, I mean it!' With that statement he walked away leaving Alex watching him.

"I need to talk to Nathan" Julian said under his breath.

After walking around that club he felt like 5 times, he found Nathan dancing with Haley. He first thought, why are they dancing together. They never do that. But after he remembered why he was finding Nathan in the first place, he got is attention.

"Dude! Brooke left and I couldn't catch her and I don't know what to do!" Julian said.

Nathan was taken back by the appearance of his friend. He was kind of bummed that Julian interrupted his dance with Haley, but then he checked back into the conversation with Julian. "Slow down. What happened?"

"Well we were dancing and she had to go to the bathroom and right after she left Alex pretty much attacked me. Right after that Brooke came back because she forgot her purse… and saw what was happening. Then she just left… I should have stopped her but she left before I had a chance to. Do you have any idea where she would go?" Julian really wanted to make this right.

Nathan was immediately pissed at Alex, but that was not important right now. "I am pretty sure I know where she is." Nathan knew exactly where Brooke would go. She is a girl version of him pretty much. The only place he would go would be to the rivercourt and that is exactly where she would be too.

"Where? Should I go get her?" Julian asked franticly

Nathan was really surprised at how flustered Julian was about this.

"No… let me go. She needs to cool down." Nathan said calmly.

Julian understood what Nathan was saying and agreed to let him go. "Just tell Brooke that I want to talk to her."

Nathan shook his head in agreement and said bye to Haley and Julian and went to the place he knew Brooke was.

Brooke was mad. She was mad at Julian, but mostly mad at herself and her whole situation. Why did she have to move? Why was she so attracted to a guy she just met today? Why does other girl make her jealous? Why did this have to happen to her?

She went back to her house to change her clothes and made her way to the river court. The only thing that would help her calm down and think was playing the game she loved. It gave her clarity. Nowhere else could give her this much freedom. She was shooting a three when she had déjà vu.

Nathan caught her rebound after it swished through the net. "Wow you are a creeper. How did you know I was here?" Brooke asked.

Nathan laughed. "Well you only have been here for one day and this is like the only place that you know of besides your house."

He had a point Brooke thought. "Well I guess you heard what happened tonight. I never should have gone with yall. He was only being nice and I thought that it was something else."

"Brooke you don't understand. Alex is a stupid girl. She has tried to get with every guy in school. She is pretty much a walking STD." Nathan explained.

Brooke laughed a little. "And what's your point?"

Nathan motioned to sit down at one of the picnic tables. "Look, you walked in at a bad time. And I totally understand why you would be mad. If someone walked up to Haley and kissed her I would be pissed too." He totally didn't notice that he just said Haley. It kind of slipped. He hoped that Brooke didn't catch it and it seemed like she didn't so he kept talking.

"I think you should really just give Julian a chance to explain. He is one of the best guys I know and he would never do that to someone that he cared for." Nathan tried to reassure her.

Brooke knew that Nathan was right. She didn't even give Julian a chance to explain before she ran out of TRIC. She also noticed what Nathan said about Haley, but that conversation was for another time.

"He really wants to talk to you. To explain mostly." Nathan said.

"Okay, I guess that's fair." Brooke said.

Brooke didn't really want to talk to Julian because she was always kind of nervous around him, but he wanted to explain and she deserved it.

After their talk Brooke challenged Nathan to a game of 21. He was so confident he gave her 5 points to start off with and Brooke didn't need it. She beat him with ease.

"Wow I hope the guys team at school doesn't play like you." Brooke said laughing.

"Whatever Davis! We aren't in season yet." Nathan tried to justify why he lost again to a girl.

"Alright but I might just take your spot at Tree Hill as the best basketball player to ever come out of there."

Nathan laughed. "Whatever you say."

After there game Nathan walked Brooke home. She really wanted to ask Nathan about what he said earlier so she did. "Um you don't have to answer this but you kind of let something slip tonight and I kind of want to know. Are you into Haley?"

Nathan really wanted to scream yes, but he didn't want to seem like some love struck boy. "Well… I was just using that as an example. We are just friends." He said hoping Brooke would believe him.

"Alright buddy. I think yall would be cute though, just sayin." Brooke said turning down her street.

"Well here you are." Nathan said reluctant that she didn't keep asking about Haley.

"Thanks Scott. See you at school tomorrow." Brooke said

"See ya Davis."

Brooke was really nervous about going to a new school and she was nervous about seeing Julian also. What was she going to say? Was she supposed to apologize? Brooke had no idea, but she was walking into the school with her head held high.

Brooke was immediately surprised at the amount of kids in the halls. Her old school was a pretty small school. It was one of the reasons that her dad made her move schools. She was about to ask someone where the office was, but someone yelling her name cut her off.

"Brooke!" Someone shouted.

Brooke looked around, but didn't know where the voice was coming from. She eventually felt a tap on her shoulder. Haley was standing behind her looking extremely happy to be in school.

"Hey Haley. How's it going?" Brooke asked greeting her new friend.

"Great, so excited to be here." Haley said.

"Why are you excited about school? School sucks." Brooke questioned.

"Well something that you don't know about me is that I love to learn and teach other people. That is why I tutor after school." Haley explained.

"Wow that's cool. You might need to help me. I suck at math."

"Well maybe I can tutor you and Nathan together, he sucks at math too!" Haley said excitedly.

"Alright sounds like a plan."

"Well do you have and questions about Tree Hill? I am here to help you." Haley explained.

"Well I just need to find my class, its in room 237. Can you help me find that?" Brooke asked.

"Oh girl I got you. I know this school like the back of my hand." Haley said.

Brooke followed Haley down a really crowded hallway and looked around everywhere to find the face she was avoiding. She knew she was going to see him, the question was when.


End file.
